His Unwilling Mistress
by AbbaLane
Summary: Severus wanted nothing more than to be Lily's, utterly and completely. Will his dreams come true when the Dark Lord delivers her to him as a war slave? Warning: BDSM.
1. Prologue: The End or the Beginning?

He would always follow her every command.

That time at eleven, when he sat through an entire evening of Petunia's glares and Mrs. Evans's concerned looks, shrinking, shirking, shriveling away in embarrassment as his torn sleeves fell on the immaculate dinner table. But Lily had insisted that he come to dinner and meet her family. And who was he to refuse Lily Evans?

Or that time at twelve, when he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the dark corner, and draw no more attention to his scrawny self. How he hated social gatherings. Lily, surrounded by her posse of friends, suddenly remembered him again, called him, summoned him. And without a word of protest, he played Truth or Dare, no matter how close it forced him to come to declaring his feelings for Lily. For he could not refuse Lily Evans.

Or that time at thirteen, when she was so anxious to practice waltzing before the Yule Ball, so as not to embarrass herself in front of her date. _Her date_. How he had to grind his teeth and bite his lips, only to prevent the scathing remarks from spilling out. Awkward, angry, embarrassed, hurt, he let her rest her hands on his shoulders and use him as her personal mannequin. For he could never refuse Lily Evans.

Or that time at fourteen, when she had just had her first kiss, and sought him out, a giggling mess of nerves. She told him her bliss, her fears, her worries, her happiness. He was the silent listener that she needed, even as he broke inside. After all, how could he ever refuse Lily Evans?

And now, once again, the fifteen-year-old Severus Snape smiled wryly in resignation.

"I want you to do something for me, Sev," She had said, blushing slightly. "It might sound weird, but I'm just curious... and... well, yea."

And just like that, he was all attention. Waiting for the command.

_Resistance is futile; I am hers. There is not a thing in the world that she could not get me to do._

"Well then, what is it?"

Lily turned away slightly, fighting embarrassment. Then she turned back and looked him straight in the eyes.

_Always the brave-hearted Gryffindor. _

"I want you to show me your... erm... well, your... manhood."

Severus gulped. He was now the one turning away, hiding his brightly-tinged cheeks behind the veil of hair. "Lily, I don't think we should..."

Lily huffed. "Come on, Sev, don't be such a prude. It's no big deal. Really. I could ask someone else, but – well, as you're my best friend... I thought it would be easier."

"W-why? W-why do you want to – to see it?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm just curious. Some of the older girls in the dorms have been talking, and I started wondering..."

Severus swallowed hard. Oh, _he _had been wondering, too, for quite some time. It was always Lily, only Lily. He would imagine what it would be like if he ever gathered the courage to tell her how he felt – and if by some unearthly stroke of luck she accepted him. He imagined what it would be like to be hers.

His heart beat erratically, as Severus realized that his dream had just come true. He was hers, all hers, truly hers. And she was commanding him to disrobe before her. His cock throbbed at the thought that in mere seconds, her perfect green eyes would behold his desire for her.

_Why would I ever refuse Lily Evans?_

Avoiding Lily's expectant gaze, Severus gathered up his robes, exposing the thin, pallid legs below the old, graying underpants. His cheeks burned with humiliation, but he forced himself to raise his eyes to her face, searching for the disgust he expected to find.

Instead, he saw only curiosity and intrigue. With a nod of her head, Lily bade him to continue.

With trembling fingers of one hand – the other awkwardly holding up the mass of his robes – Severus brushed against the underpants, uncertain.

"Lily, I – no girl has ever –"

"I know, Sev," she soothed with understanding, "It's ok." And then, in a gesture of comfort, she gently stroked his arm. "We are best friends, Sev. There is nothing to fear."

How he would later resent the irony of those words. How cruel they would come to sound to him in retrospect. Nothing to fear? She was about to hurt him more than anything ever had.

Severus shut his eyes, and with a single desperate pull, freed his erection of its confines. The embarrassing fabric of his blue-gray boxers now hung awkwardly around his knees.

He heard Lily's gasp, and looked at her once more.

Her eyes were glued to his member (which throbbed gleefully at the attention). Her brow was creased in something remotely resembling puzzlement or discontent (his heart broke at the thought that she was not liking what she saw).

"It's so – so – hairy." She stated at last, slightly crinkling her nose in distaste.

Severus felt the chill of disappointment. He glanced down at himself, at his member that so resembled the rest of him – long, pale, thin, with a bundle of unruly hair.

"I – I am sorry." He stuttered, ashamed. "I will... um... cut it... shave it... sorry, Lil... I just, didn't know... um, expect... I wasn't prepared."

Lily was not listening. She was far too engulfed in her exploration of her exposed best friend and – although she was far from admitting it even to her own self – in the thrill of power she held over him. Feeling unexpectedly bold, she reached out her hand, and touched the tip of his erection with her index finger.

Severus moaned. "Lily..."

"Why is it so... um... like that? E-erect, I mean?"

And the torturous finger slid – agonizingly slowly – down his length. "B-b-because you are l-looking at me. Like this. It's – it's – _oh Lily_."

He felt the treacherous wave of desire about to overcome him. With the last shreds of sanity, he ground out: "Please, Lily, please stop."

But Lily Evans certainly did _not _follow Severus Snape's commands.

Instead of showing mercy, her delicate fingers continued their torture, wrapping snugly around his eager cock.

All it took was a light squeeze.

Lily gasped, then jumped back abruptly. "Severus!" Her shriek, half-horrified, half-disgusted, was enough to break his fragile heart.

"L-l-lily," He whispered, still trembling from the subsiding climax. The best he had ever had. The one given by _her _hand, not his. "I – I am sorry, Lily. Here, let me clean you up."

She pushed away his extended hand, choosing to clean her sticky, soiled robed by herself. Severus watched her perform the cleansing charm with growing embarrassment and shame.

They did not speak for some time, once she was done. Awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot, stealing furtive glances at each other.

"Sev – "

He cut her off. He could not bear hearing her disapprobation, her disappointment, her discontent.

"Lily, I'm so, so sorry. That will never happen again, I promise. So silly, really. I should have had more control." He was blabbering now, as if that would somehow erase the expression of faint disinterest and disgust from her beautiful face. The mere thought that he had displeased Lily hurt more than Severus could have expected. He wanted so badly to make things right. "Please, Lily, please forgive me. I didn't mean to – I... here, how about you punish me for it? Give me a good, sound spanking, so that I would learn some control? It will teach me to do better next time, I promise."

As he was saying those words – _where on earth have they come from, such audacious words?_ – he felt his limp member coming back to life. The mere idea of Lily Evans – _oh God – _reddening his ass cheeks, while scolding him sternly... well, quite frankly, at that moment, he could not imagine a more delicious scene.

_I just want to be hers. Completely hers. Hers to pleasure, hers to command, hers to correct._

Lily raised an eyebrow, regarding him sceptically. Then her eyes widened, not so much with shock as with worry. And then she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I am not your mother, Severus," She pronounced coolly, sending a chill down his spine. But those words were _nothing _compared to what she was about to say next. "And there will be no next time."

With that, she gathered her book bag, and stepped aside, giving him space to get dressed. She waited for him to finish, so that they might head back to the castle together. But he sped past her, in a fury of angry tears.

Severus could not have known that her coldness was not an account of him, but herself. Or rather, her perverted, treacherous mind, which had somehow found _appealing _the idea of spanking her best friend into submission. No, Lily Evans could not allow such dark desires to even surface to the front of her conscious. She did the only thing she could: she recoiled, some Gryffindor that she was.

But Severus could not have known. As he pulled his old underpants back over his thighs, he felt the wetness over his cheek. Unwanted tears of hurt, of shame, of heartbreak. He was desperate and angry. And he loved her so very much.

He ran back to the castle, hopeless and nauseous.

_At least it's all over._

How wrong he had been.

For Severus Snape was still desperate and still angry the next day, hanging upside down in the air under James Potter's taunts.

"Let him down!" He heard her come to his defense, as always. But instead of the fuzzy warmth it usually gave him, her interference this time only made him feel sick.

_She has made it amply clear that she is 'not my mother', and that she doesn't want me. She doesn't care for me – she never did. Why does she even bother?_

And in the heat of the moment, his injured love came out all wrong.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

The moment he saw the hurt his words had inflicted, he wished desperately that he could take them back. Sure, her pain was nothing compared to the pain she had given him. But that did not matter. None of it mattered. For Severus Snape belonged completely to Lily Evans, and wouldn't have it any other way.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. What have I done? Oh sweet Merlin..._

"Fine," Came her cool response. She was so much better at collecting herself under stress, so much more controlled, than he was. Which would make her so perfectly suited to be his strict disciplinarian. But all such wistful thoughts fled Severus's mind at her next words: "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

Oh, how he wished she would make him take those very pants down, then and there, to redden his bottom for all to see. But instead, she wanted nothing to do with either his underpants or himself. She thought them both dirty.

Desperately, he glanced at her, pleading with his eyes.

_Please, Lily. I'm so sorry, Lily. So awfully, terribly sorry. Won't you let me make it up? Won't you help to correct me? You've always wanted to do that, Lily – to make me be good. Don't give up on me, Lily!_

_Please..._

But she had already walked away, having exchanged a few heated words with James Potter, and ignored the scrawny boy with the pleading eyes. And now he was back upside down, his tormentor offering his spectators the sadistic pleasure of his pallid body on display.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Frankly, Severus Snape didn't care. He knew there were far greater evils than being displayed for the whole school to see. For _she _had already seen him, all of him, and found him lacking. His life was now nothing but pain.

But even in his most melodramatic moods, he could not have known just _how much _pain. For Lily Evans would not speak to him again for nearly a decade. Not until she would be brought into the sinister hall, and magnanimously awarded to him as a Mudblood slave.


	2. Chapter 1: Dangerous Games

"On your knees, slut!"

The pretty brunette trembled as she slid to the floor, her smooth bare skin covered in goosebumps. It was a little chilly in the Malfoy Manner, and her Master's cold voice did nothing to help.

Lucius unzipped himself quickly. "Suck it," he barked off-handedly, in an almost disinterested tone. Using his slave for his pleasure, even in company, was nothing unusual.

"That's a nice little Mudblood you got there, Lucius," Avery's eyes bore hungrily into the girl's head, popping up an down in Malfoy's lap. He then took a slow swig of his firewhiskey.

Severus looked away, focusing his gaze on a dark, empty corner, attempting to clear his mind and level his breathing. He was feeling sick. And he was well aware of the fact that vomiting on the spot would _not _be to his advantage.

Sometimes he wondered if it was really necessary, all of it. Attending the Death Eater meetings was bad enough; did he really have to also show up to these "guy night" of cruel, drunken debauchery?

He knew the answer all too well. It was on nights such as this, when his "colleagues" were most at ease, that they revealed the most crucial information. Being a confidant of the Dark Lord was extremely useful – but it was being equally in favor with Voldemort's followers that made Severus a truly amazing spy. You have to know them to beat them.

And so know them he did. No matter how ardently he hated all that he knew of them.

"Ey, Severus!"

Snape scowled, turning to the man who ruined his attempt at distancing himself from the grotesque scene unfolding at Malfoy's armchair. It was Mulciber; trust him to always know how to interfere.

"Severus, I haven't seen _you _with any sluts lately. I heard the Dark Lord offered you a few Mudblood slaves, how come you haven't taken any?"

Severus swallowed hard.

_They would never understand. How could they? The mere idea of using a woman – _any _woman – for my pleasure is distasteful. There is only one woman I love, and I would far rather kneel before her than subject her to my command._

"I haven't seen any that I liked. I have _standards_, Mulciber," he answered disinterestedly, taking a long, languid sip of his drink for emphasis. "Wouldn't want to soil myself with filthy whores, anyway."

That seemed to have appeased them enough to be left alone again, observing. After all, close observation was all he was there for.

On his walk home that night, Severus wondered what it was that had made him so different from those beasts he had spent the last three hours with. Where they wanted power, he craved submission.

But no, that was not quite right. It was not unqualified submission that he sought.

He had never enjoyed submitting to his father. He abhorred the man for his beatings and taunts. Never would he willingly _submit _to him again.

And he most certainly had no desire to submit to James Potter's bullying. The hexes, the humiliation, the pain – none of it held the least appeal.

And above all, he despised submitting to the Dark Lord. No release was found in his crucio's. The man – if he could even be called such, that monster – utterly repulsed him.

So what was different about _her_, then? That after eight years and two months of not seeing her – which made eight years and ten months of not having spoken to her – he still dreamed of belonging to only her.

_I loved her from the first moment I saw her. And almost from the beginning, I submitted to her, willingly, completely. Without thought. Not even knowing what submission meant._

Perhaps it was the way she looked at him – kindly, sweetly, with concern not malice. Where submitting to his father meant pain, submitting to _her _made him feel taken care of.

_That's right, that's it: she _cared.

He never felt as at home, as at peace, as when he followed her lead. He knew that she would never harm him, that in _her _hands he would be better off. Submitting to her was, at the start, an escape from the others' abuse. And it then grew into something more – almost a necessity of life.

Severus winced as he recalled her last command. How that time she _had _hurt him.

But with years, he had come to understand her better. She had not meant to hurt him. She was merely afraid to acknowledge what he had known all along: that in their unlikely relationship, she was the dominant and he – the submissive.

It had been obvious all along, really. The way she had always told him off, directed him, corrected him. Every conversation they had about his interest in the Dark Arts and his friends was the same push-and-pull game. Lily correcting him, and Severus relishing the care she showed through her scolding. It felt so very wonderful: to have somebody exert that much effort trying to make him be good.

_I wonder: did she ever know that I never disagreed with her at all? That I only continued to argue so that she would continue to tell me off? That I craved nothing more than her attention, however she chose to bestow it?_

No, she probably didn't know. She was innocent and naïve. And only when he came in her hand, and asked her to spank him for it, did she see the dynamic of their relationship for what it truly was.

And she got scared.

Severus smirked at the thought. His fearless Lily – scared.

Yet was it truly all that surprising? She held such an unnaturally stark opposition to all that was even remotely dark, that finding "darkness" in her own disposition understandably perturbed her.

Or maybe, he was just wrong all along. Maybe, she never felt that same connection, that subtle power exchange. Maybe her rejection was truly in earnest.

Another few months passed bleakly by, distinguished by nothing but a few battles against the aurors, and several unsuccessful attacks, surreptitiously thwarted by Severus. It made him feel remotely useful. Not the praise from Dumbledore (he had grown apathetic to the Headmaster long ago, viewing him as nothing more than a necessary ally in the war), but the occasional glimpses of Muggleborn faces, especially women, alive and well, and not forced to suck Malfoy's cock.

The attack that night was not unsuccessful. Quite on the contrary. A well-staged victory, which could not have been prevented, and was instead framed as his personal accomplishment as a budding Death Eater. Severus hated those. But they were as necessary as everything else: if he was to remain in the Dark Lord's confidence, he had to appear to deliver.

He stood behind Voldemort, motionless. The dark, drafty hall felt eerie and fittingly menacing. A large, heavy wooden table was set in the middle, laden with food: ready for the celebratory feast about to ensue.

In front of the table stood half a dozen young women, nude and bound. The ghastly expressions on heir faces betrayed their terror.

"Severus," came Voldemort's commanding voice. "You have done very well this time – without you, we would not have completed the attack. As you know, I reward exceptional service with exceptional generosity. To start with, take your pick of these Mudblood sluts."

Severus cringed. It was not the first time he was offered a woman. At first it was easy enough to refuse – after all, he could well have not liked anything in the first or second selection. But now it became increasingly difficult to justify his reticence.

_Indeed, a response of 'I am saving myself for the woman to whom I belong' would hardly be welcomed._

_Oh come on! Now is that the time to be sarcastic, Severus._

"I thank you, my Lord," He came to stand before Voldemort now, and bowed deeply. He then made a pretense of studying the offered women. "But I am afraid none of these whores strike my fancy."

Voldemort frowned. "Nothing pleases you this time either, Severus? I understand that these are nothing but filthy sluts, but they make adequate slaves, surely. Even Mudbloods can have pleasing figures and pretty faces. Their inner worthlessness does not make them any less capable of kneeling or sucking your cock."

"Nonetheless, I prefer not to dirty myself with such women."

Voldemort was silent, studying Severus for a full minute. Snape was confident in his Occlumency, but the Dark Lord's penetrating stare still made him uneasy. So he was almost relieved when Voldemort spoke again:

"I have been told that you do not have any pureblood dalliances either, Severus Snape. A man cannot function to his full potential, if his base needs are not satisfied. I _insist _that you take a woman... unless you swing the other way, perhaps?"

Severus shuddered. "No, of course not, never sir."

"Good. You know how I feel about those... freaks." There was a warning chill in Voldemort's tone, and Snape knew that he was almost lost.

"I assure you, sir, that I share your feelings. Any man with such _unnatural _preference is no better than a Muggle. And I am certainly attracted women myself." He took a deep breath, and proceeded to say what he knew needed to be said: "In fact, I must admit that there is one Mudblood" – Severus inwardly cringed, and reminded himself mentally to punish himself later for that word – "that I wouldn't mind to, erm, shag."He hated himself for saying that, no matter how necessary it was. But what else could he say? To love, to serve, to worship?

Voldemort arched an eyebrow in an invitation for his servant to elaborate.

"Lily Evans Potter," Severus stated in a calm, level tone, surprising himself with his outer self-control. Inside, he was going insane.

"Say, isn't that the girl you fancied at Hogwards?" Avery always had a knack for making things difficult.

"Yeah, for a while you two were practically inseparable!" Someone else supplied – Severus could not immediately recognize the voice.

"Is that true?" Voldemort inquired, his voice as hard as stone. "Do you _love _the Mudblood?"

Severus shook his head vigorously. "No, my Lord, never. I admit to having been infatuated with her for a time as a child – she really is a pretty little whore. But nothing beyond the physical attraction, I assure you. Still, it would be nice to finally get my way with her."

Severus suppressed the urge to vomit at such blatant lies passing through his lips. He felt filthy, more unworthy than usual. Still, there was nothing he could do at present. Later, in the sanctuary of his own home, he would be sure to punish himself for this transgression as well.

_That's an extra twenty lashes with the whip._

For now, he satisfied himself with the thought that perhaps this was all for the better. Lily was far away, hidden safely in France – ever since the prophecy, Dumbledore had placed both the Potters and the Longbottoms in hiding, and it was deemed safer for them to leave the country. Still, even though Severus was fairly certain that Voldemort knew nothing about the prophecy, there was yet some slim chance that he might one day find the Potters. In that event, it would be better if Lily were not to be killed.

Hit by sudden inspiration, he proceeded:

"But if my memory of that woman serves me right, my Lord, she would not make a willing slave. She was rash and exceedingly proud – sorted into Gryffindor for darn good reason. I think she'd rather kill herself than live in slavery. Unless... unless we face her with an alternative worse than death."

He finished darkly and solemnly, and the Hall went quiet in anticipation of what he meant.

"Is the Mudblood whore afraid of torture?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

"No, that is not what I meant. Rather... When spying on Dumbledore, I heard she has a child, recently born. I believe that if we threaten her with the life of her child, she would have no choice but to comply."

_This way, Harry will also be safe, if Voldemort ever does run into the Potters!_

"Are you suggesting that we take her child, and keep it alive, locked away, so long as she submits to you?"

"Precisely." After a brief pause, Severus hurried to add: "But of course, that's probably far too excessive for just one little Mudblood. Truly, I am sure I will find others that strike my fancy soon enough."

Voldemort regarded him thoughtfully for a full minute. "No, Severus, if Lily Evans Potter is what you want, then Lily Evans Potter is what you'll get. I reward my good servants well. Besides, another faithful follower, who has managed to ingratiate himself with the aurors – and whose identity I shall not yet reveal – has recently mentioned something about those Potters... Dumbledore has them installed in hiding in France. Must be some good reason why he wants them safe. I can't imagine it's the Mudblood or the child that pose any danger. Most likely the husband – James Potter, from a solid pureblood family." Voldemort then turned to Malfoy and Avery: "Say, boys, why don't we round up a couple others, and pay those Potters a visit, eh?"

A mortifying chill passed down Severus's spine.

_Oh Merlin, what have I done?_

They were about to go after Lily. The Death Eaters were about to attack the Potters. And it was all his fault.

He did not notice several Death Eaters getting ready, joking casually about the attack. There was a loud buzz in his ears, and a haze in his eyes. He could barely stand.

_What have I done?_

Voldemort turned to Severus one last time before apparating away: "You shall have your little whore within an hour, Severus."

And the next second – he was gone.

Mumbling some form of excuse, Severus hurriedly apparated back to his house.

Not losing a moment, he sent a message to Dumbledore.

"_Attack on Potters NOW. Send help immediately."_

He prayed rather than hoped that he was not too late. He wished desperately that he could go fight the attack himself, but knew that that would be the height of imbecility. If Voldemort saw Severus's love for what it truly was, he would never spare Lily. They would both be dead. As long as he stays away, at least Lily and Harry would both be captured alive.

_What have I done_?

Still shaking violently from the recent shock, Severus resorted to the surest way of stress relief he possessed.

Stripping his clothes and grabbing the leather whip, he struck methodically against his bare buttocks.

Twenty lashes for calling Lily a Mudblood.

Another twenty for the grotesque lies he told about his feelings for her.

And fifty lashings for causing, however inadvertently, this whole mess to occur.

_No, make it sixty, to make an even hundred combined._

Once finished, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of pulsating soreness in his raw flesh. It was not much of a catharsis, but it was something.

As he opened his eyes again, they fell on the other part of him that was, at present, pulsating. Severus scowled at his own arousal.

_Stupid boy! Never did learn how to control yourself, did you? A mere spanking, combined with some faint thought of _her – _and your cock is all up and throbbing?_

His gaze lingered on the little hairs surrounding the base of his erection. It had been several days since he had last shaved. He debated briefly whether to do it now. But no, he did not have enough time. Voldemort promised to be back within an hour, and it would not do if he found Severus missing upon his return.

Yes, the shaving would have to be postponed to later. But not by too much – these despicable little hairs had no place around his cock – _her _cock, the one that had always belonged only to her.

Severus smiled ruefully. Ever since she had displayed her displeasure at the mess of pubic hair he used to have at fifteen, he had been careful to groom himself at least every few days. Often, while sliding the razor gently up and down, he would close his eyes and imagine that he was doing it at _her _request, following _her _command. He knew, of course he knew, that she did not want his submission. She had explicitly stated as much. But whether she wanted it or not, he would always give it to her. In that one thing, he was unfailingly willing to disobey her.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Severus paced anxiously in the large hall. His colleagues undoubtedly thought he was nervous about obtaining the slave he wished. He gladly allowed them to continue carrying that misconception. After all, he could not have them know his true desire: that Albus Dumbledore get his message in time to save the Potters.

The moment he heard the rowdy shouts coupled with the sound of a crying baby, Severus felt a chill spread through his body.

_They succeeded_.

His fears were confirmed a few seconds later, when Voldemort re-entered, surrounded by a group of Death Eaters, one of whom was carrying a small crying bundle, and three others – restricting a woman desperately reaching to this bundle.

Ignoring the dull pain spreading in his chest at the recognition of his failure, Severus allowed himself to look at _her_.

It had been almost ten years, and those years had done nothing to decrease the magnificence that was Lily Evans. Even more defined now, still as petite and slender as ever but more womanly, her features were the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine. Even red and tear-streaked and swollen, those soft cheeks made him yearn to reach out his hand and caress them tenderly. And those luscious red curls... what he wouldn't give to run his fingers through them!

_And those emerald eyes._

Severus marveled at how the mere sight of her had already managed to make him rock hard.

She was hushed roughly, and brought to stand before him.

"Here she is," Voldemort declared. "Your new whore. Lily Evans Potter, as requested."

"Thank you, Master," Severus replied in a hollow tone.

"Mudblood! You are here at the special request of Severus Snape. You are now his slave, and will serve him in any way he commands. Your child will stay with me, and will remain alive and well for as long – and _only _as long – as you remain an obedient little slave to Mr. Snape. Is that clear, Mudblood filth?"

Without awaiting her answer, he turned to Severus. "I can see why you wanted this one, Severus. She is not only a pretty little thing, but a feisty one as well. I think several of my men wouldn't mind having a go at her... might you consider sharing, _after _taking the first turn, of course?"

Severus felt sick to the core. "I prefer to keep my slaves to myself," he responded in as level a tone as he could, but not quite managing to keep the steely coldness out of his voice.

Voldemort shrugged. "Very well." With a quick, careless flick of his wand, he left Lily stark naked. "I suppose the others shall content themselves with only the visual. She is, after all, yours."

Severus gulped. Beholding Lily's naked body for the first time in his life, he could barely contain his desire. The aching need in his now fully erect member was becoming almost painful, and he quickly averted his eyes.

That did not, however, help distract his brain.

He had his Lily! In a few short minutes, he would take her away, out of this place, and to his home. Where he could at last fulfill the desires he had bottled up inside for almost ten years. He will present himself to her as her devoted slave – tonight. All of him: his body, his mind, his actions, his throbbing cock. All would be at her service. He imagined the sweet pleasure of presenting his body to her, of disrobing for her inspection...

Then Severus felt a sudden fear. He had not had time to shave!

_What will she say?_

Would his Lily find the prickly little hairs growing at the base of her new servant's cock disrespectful? He still had such vivid memories of her disapprobation a decade before. And here he was – only beginning his life as her slave, and already failing to live up to her standards.

And then, he had to suppress a moan of pleasure.

_I will be punished_.

_This very night!_

The thought sent such an overwhelming thrill of desire through his body, that Severus realized with dread: he had to get out of here before he would embarrass himself by cumming in public.

Without looking at her, he grabbed Lily's hand, and tugged it forcibly. "Come," was all he said, not trusting himself to say anything more.

_I have to get out of here, before I make a fool of myself. If my real desires ever become apparent to the Death Eaters, they will never let me have Lily._

Lily could scarcely believe what was happening. Her husband was dead; her child was kidnapped; and she was taken into slavery.

And all that because of Severus Snape?

She could not believe that the man who used to be her best friend – of whom she still thought so often and so fondly – who had featured, over the years, in more than one of her guilty fantasies – could have done such a thing.

And yet, she had all the possible evidence of that being precisely the case.

Hadn't Voldemort stated as much?

And hadn't she seen it in Severus's manner, his look?

The way he quickly scanned her naked body, and then turned away, his face as impassive as ever, almost as if he were bored. The way he spoke in that horribly cold voice. The way he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hall, with nothing more than that sharp command: "Come".

As if she were nothing more than his dog.

After losing her husband and child, Lily would have thought that nothing else could possibly hurt her. But it did. It hurt so much to see that the sweet boy who had followed her commands and begged for her friendship – the lovely boy whom she had chased away out of fear of their strange relationship – had been merely a figment of her imagination.

All those nights when she, guilty and ashamed, could not help but think about him. She loved her husband, of course she did. But she could never have with him what she had glimpsed with Severus: that all-consuming devotion in the young Snape's eyes, that complete and utter submission, that eternal love.

But it had all been for naught. Her friend Sev, if he had ever existed, was long gone. In his place was Severus Snape, the ruthless Death Eater, and now her uncaring Master.

And she had no choice but to surrender, however much she hated the mere thought of it. Death would be better than this tortured life. But death was not an option. They knew her too well, and instead of threatening her own well-being, they had threatened that of her son.

She had to submit. For Harry.

Wallowing in her multi-faceted grief, Lily had not noticed as they arrived at Spinner's End.

As soon as they were inside, Severus let go of Lily's hand, and walked to the kitchen, attempting to calm his breathing. Everything had happened so quickly, and he hardly knew what to do. He had Lily with him now, but she was naturally upset. He could at last serve her, but having no practical knowledge to guide him, he was at a loss as to where to start.

He glanced apprehensively in her direction. She was facing away from him, and he was afforded the otherworldly sight of her luscious buttocks.

_First order of business: get her dressed. I cannot think clearly with her naked body in my sight._

As a man possessed, he hurried into his bedroom. From a box stored securely under his bed, he pulled out one of his dearest treasures: a black leather corset trimmed with deep green lace, accompanied by a pair of knee-length black stiletto boots and a leather whip. It was perhaps not the ideal choice for abating his overwhelming desires; but it was the only female clothing he possessed.

He had purchased the entire ensemble on one adventurous night, when overcome by unsatisfied longing, he had ventured out into a Muggle "adult store." Casting lustful glances at all the toys he would so fervently wish to have Lily use on his eager flesh, he at last settled on this outfit. He could just imagine how lovely it would look on his Lily. And even if she would never wear it for him (why would she?), he anticipated countless nights of guilty pleasure just looking at it laid out on his bed, while flogging himself with the whip, and imagining that she were there with him.

Laying everything out on his bed with tender care, Severus tried once again to level his breathing.

_I will see her wearing it. She will hold this whip, and wield it over my sore bottom. Oh God, I have been such a terribly naughty boy! I surely hope she is severe in her punishment._

He did not dare lift his eyes to look at her, as he returned to the living room, and mumbled quietly. "I laid out some clothes for you on the bed."

Hesitantly, Lily followed his first instruction. As she saw the clothes laid out in the bedroom, she blushed at the revealing corset and wondered what sick fantasy her Master would have her perform. Dressed, she then looked fearfully at the whip. Was he going to use it on her?

As she stepped back into the room, Severus felt himself unable to breathe. The corset certainly _did _suit her. The tight leather accentuated her nearly-bare breasts, and the green lace highlighted her brilliant eyes. She was a million times more magnificent than his wildest fantasy.

_Breathe, calm, breathe. I cannot cum now! Not without her permission._

Barely refraining from climaxing on the spot, and tightly clenching his jaw muscles, he barely managed to grind out: "W-whip."

At this barked command, Lily retreated back to the room, and picked up the detested instrument. Apparently, her Master was especially sadistic: making her fetch the instrument for her own spanking. She blushed in humiliation and mentally cursed her former best friend, but complied. After all, what else could she do? She had no choice. For Harry.

A minute later, Lily Evans Potter reentered the living room, her eyes demurely on the floor, extending the whip in her hand towards Severus Snape.

"Here it is, Master."


	4. Chapter 3: The Contract

Lily Evans – the resplendent Lily Evans clad in decadent leather and lace – was extending a whip towards him...

_Wait a moment, what was it that she just said?_

_Master?_

For a split second, Severus had no idea what was occurring around him. Was this some surreal dream?

Then comprehension slowly dawned on him. His Lily thought that he took her as his slave in earnest – that _he _wanted to dominate _her._

_Where on Earth did she get this idea?_

The cause of her misunderstanding mattered little compared to the gravity of the misunderstanding itself. Severus immediately sought to correct it.

Gently moving the extended whip-wielding hand to the side, he dared to look straight into Lily's eyes, and spoke quietly and tenderly:

"No, Lily, this is not why you are here. I will not be using a whip on your precious flesh, and you will most _certainly _not be calling me 'Master'." Then taking a deep breath, he dove right in: "Severus, Sev, pet, toy, servant, slave, submissive – any of these names and more at your disposal, but never 'Master'."

"I – I don't understand," Lily whispered, still shocked.

Severus could not help his sardonic half-smile. "Don't you? I have been yours for years, all those years ago. I think you divined as much, even if you insisted on pushing me away. Now that I have you here, I fully intend on satisfying my greatest desire: I want to be yours in every way possible. You will want for absolutely nothing – I will be more than eager to tend to your every need. Your wish is my command: in the most literal of senses."

"But... but you asked to have me as a slave! You looked at me so sternly, and spoke so roughly, and then made me dress in – in _this_!"

Severus could not help the chuckle that escaped his mouth; he felt almost relieved. _This _was a misunderstanding that he could easily correct.

"Oh Lily, if you only knew! I was just trying to control myself – playing an act for Voldemort. For if he knew the truth, he would never let me keep you... and the clothes," here Severus turned scarlet, "they were the only ones I had. Sorry... I – I should have transfigured them. I honestly didn't think. I suppose th-the excitement... of seeing you this way... well, I guess it somewhat incapacitated my brain." With a swift flick of his wand, and another sheepish "sorry", he transfigured her leather corset into a modest black evening gown.

He then dropped to his knees, and at the same time dropped the last of his defenses. Gone were the coldness, the aloofness, the pretense. His eyes gazed up at her with hope and longing.

"I want you to dominate me," he pleaded simply. "I want to belong to you in every possible way. I want you to do with me whatever you please – punish me, use me, tease me. I want to be made to kneel naked at your feel. I want to be ordered to serve your every need. I want to be whipped. I want to relish every second of pain and humiliation imposed by _your _hand, and I want to feel completely under your control the entire time."

Lily stared blankly at her former best friend. She marveled at how he managed to create a situation that was simultaneously the realization of all her most erotic fantasies of the past ten years, and the most grotesquely repulsive thing she could ever imagine.

On the one hand, she could not help the rush of desire that she felt at having this man kneel at her feet and beg her to dominate him. Was this not what she had always secretly dreamed of? This complete submission?

But on the other, it was no submission at all. He was _making _her dominate him. And it was this perversion in the roles – his claim of wanting to feel under her control, when it was painfully obvious that the real control was entirely his – that repulsed her. Sure, he would serve her, obey her even, on the surface – for as long, and _only _as long, as he wanted to. And she had no other choice but to play along, by _his _rules.

Lily Evans felt something between indignation and anger as she glared at her former best friend.

"Completely under my control?" She inquired with venom.

"Yes, Mistress," was his breathed reply.

"You vow to obey my every command?"

"Yes, Mistress," and the mix of adulation and hopefulness in his gaze almost made her reconsider.

But she would not give in, instead pronouncing bitterly: "Then I command you never to come into my sight again."

Severus immediately stood up and began pacing anxiously around the room. This he had not foreseen.

Lily's command brought to his attention the absurdity of the situation he had crafted. He wanted to be Lily's utterly and completely... to be her toy, her servant, her slave – whatever she chose to make of him. He wanted to submit. But if she did not desire his submission, how could he do so? Whatever roles he devised for them inside his house, outside of it, reality reigned: and in reality, _she _was _his _captive, even if the perverse games he imposed on her consisted of him playing her slave.

For several moments, he tried to come to terms with the paradox that he had created: that of his unwilling Mistress. But at the end, there was only one way. He had long determined that in this one matter he would persist even if it meant disobeying her wishes: he would give her his submission, whether she wished it or not.

And also... he did not know why – perhaps it was merely a way to justify his actions, or perhaps he really did believe it – but he told himself over and over again, that she _did _wish for his submission. She just wouldn't admit it even to herself.

Yes, Severus Snape would insist on this twisted relationship, and would use any means necessary to achieve it.

"No." He stated simply.

"No? You refuse to obey me?" Lily's voice was rising.

"In this way, yes. I refused not to serve you, Lily." Then quieter, but still firmly, he added: "I'm sorry."

Lily let out a shrill, bitter laugh. "So what kind of slave are you, _Sev_? You claim that you want me to control you, and then blatantly refuse to obey! Admit it: this is just a game. _You _are in control, and this twisted pretense of my domination over you is just something to appease your own erotic fantasies. At least call things by their own names: no matter who is holding the whip, _I _am still _your _slave here."

Severus sighed. "I do not wish to have this argument with you, Lily. I will only insist that you never again refer to yourself as slave."

"Or else?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

He knew well what he had to say, no matter how much it hurt him to do so: "I believe the Dark Lord has outlined the consequences well enough."

_God, I am being a jerk. She has every right to be angry – and I sure hope she takes out this anger on my buttocks._

Lily shuddered. "I see. So to preserve my son's life, I have to play along as your Dominatrix."

"Precisely," Severus answered simply, and closed his eyes. The sight of Lily's lovely orbs, filled with hatred and fear, was too much for him to bear.

_It's all for the better. This is the only way to make her stay. She will be safe this way, and Harry too. And I... I will finally get my lovely Lily. _

_Yes, I will serve her, and make her see that whatever she thinks, I really do belong to her – body and soul._

She remained silent. Perhaps all that had to be said had already been said. He had wished for more from this evening – for so much more. But somehow he understood that it was not to be. Now was not the time to show his devotion, or to ask for his punishment.

"Are you hungry?" He asked blandly.

"No."

"Would you like to retire for the night?"

"I suppose."

Wordlessly, he showed her to his bedroom, and with a flick of his wand, cleaned the sheets on the bed. "This will be your room. Please let me know if you require anything."

He was about to turn and leave, but she appeared to have misunderstood.

"Will you be sharing the bed with me?"

"Not if you don't wish me to." His voice sounded dry and tired. And he was surprised that he actually wanted – no, needed – to be alone.

"I most certainly don't!" Was her indignant response, and with a respectful "goodnight", he left the room.

Severus Snape had a lot of thinking to do. Now that he had been forced to admit that Lily was here as his dominant Mistress _against her will_, he could not carry on with his idealized notions of their relationship. For in truth, no such relationship existed, save the fabricated version that somehow made its way from the confines of his mind into forced reality.

And the forced reality needed to be enforced. There was no magical understanding between him and Lily, so instead there had to be clear delineations.

Bracing himself for a largely sleepless night, Severus sat at the dining table with the goal of producing such delineations.

The next morning, Lily woke up to a most tantalizing smell. For a moment, she could not recognize her surroundings, and her senses somehow created the illusion of the most pleasant deja vu: some time in her childhood, waking up in her parents' house, to the enticing smell of her mother cooking her favorite breakfast, looking forward to spending the day with Sev...

_Sev_.

Suddenly, the chill of reality hit Lily full-on. She remembered the previous night. Recalled her terror, her anger, her resentment, her hate.

With a scowl, Lily stood up from the bed, noticing that she still wore the evening gown from the night before.

As she walked downstairs, she absentmindedly wondered what the day would bring. Nothing good, she was sure.

The first thing it brought, however, was not all that bad.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Lily knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the pleasant smell she had identified earlier was that of waffles. Dressed in a black bathrobe, Severus stood in front of the stove, humming softly. What an enchanting picture of domesticity her captor managed to present!

Hearing her approach, Severus turned, and offered Lily a shy smile. "Good morning, Mistress. I made waffles with raisins and whipped cream... I remember you liked that when you were younger; I hope you still do?" He could not keep the eagerness out of his voice, however much he tried.

Lily nodded stiffly. _He remembered my favorite food_.

Severus put a plate on the table, and pulled a chair out. Lily sat, and gingerly started to eat. After placing a mug of steaming coffee next to her, Severus stood a few steps away, awaiting the next opportunity to serve her.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

"I – I thought I better be ready in case if you need anything else," Severus replied sheepishly, a pretty blush spreading across his otherwise pale cheeks. He was still so new to all of this.

"Sit," she commanded simply, and he obeyed. "And eat something yourself." This, too, he wordlessly followed.

After breakfast, Severus asked his Mistress whether she might like to take a shower, while he cleaned up the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do, and feeling increasingly awkward, Lily acquiesced.

Freshly showered and wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, Lily was somewhat surprised when Severus sought her out and pronounced seriously: "We need to talk."

He walked her to the living room, and seated her gently on the couch. He then went to fetch a piece of wrinkled paper covered in messy writing. Kneeling at Lily's feet, his eyes downcast, Severus placed the paper carefully on her lap.

At the top of the page, in large underlined letters read a single word: Contract.

With dreadful anticipation of what the rest of the document would hold, Lily proceeded to read.

"_This contract affirms that from this day on, the undersigned Severus Tobias Snape (henceforth referred to as 'submissive' and 'slave', depending on the circumstances outlined below) shall become the property of the undersigned Lily Rose Evans Potter (henceforth referred to as 'Mistress'). The two undersigned parties agree to the following conditions:_

_Submissive with serve, obey, and please his Mistress to the utmost of his physical ability._

_Inside the house, when in company of only his Mistress (and possibly in other company as well, as dictated by his Mistress), submissive is to be always in the nude, so that his body may be readily accessibly to his Mistress at all times._

_Unless unexpected circumstances prevent it, submissive is to be spanked daily by his Mistress with the leather whip to remind him of his place._

_Should submissive disobey his Mistress in any way, she will punish him as she sees fit._

_Submissive is to sleep on the living room couch, unless otherwise instructed by the Mistress._

_As a form of greeting, submissive will kneel at his Mistress's feet, and place one kiss on the tip of each of her feet, regardless of whether they are bare or clad in shoes._

_Submissive is to follow whatever grooming instructions Mistress sets for him._

_Submissive's body belongs entirely to his Mistress, and as such, he is not to reach orgasm without Mistress's permission._

_At least once every day, submissive shall show his devotion by licking the soles of his Mistress's feet, whether they be bare or clad in shoes, in the latter of which cases, he shall suckle diligently on the heels._

_After one week of testing, if the submissive has adequately pleased his Mistress, she shall collar him as her full-time slave. If she does not find his service during the test week adequate, she will punish him severely. The same will be repeated the following week, and every week after that, until Mistress deems submissive worthy of becoming her collared slave._

_Once collared, the slave shall wear the mark of his Mistress's ownership proudly at all times, both within and without the house._

_Under Mistress's discretion, a leash may be attached to the slave's collar to lead him around the house and on joint walks outside._

_The collared slave will sleep on the flour next to Mistress's bed, at her feet, unless she allows him the great honor of joining her in the bed._

_Signed:_

_Severus Tobias Snape"_

The last line remained blank, awaiting her signature.

Lily felt a chill of mortification pass down her spine as she read, at the same time as the inevitable heat of arousal spread between her legs. Here it was, outlined in excruciating detail: her future with this strange man. On the one hand, the things he wrote were positively erotic. The thought of the degradations he was so eager to suffer at her hand send through her body a thrill of power. But this was delineated, enforced power. And as such, it was no power at all. She was nothing but a puppet in his hands.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" At the soft nod of his downcast head, Lily signed the paper.

Severus dared to look up at her then, and she was momentarily stunned to see on his face a wide smile of utter bliss, the like of which she had only ever seen once. It had been on his fourteenth birthday, when she had forgotten to get him a present, and instead presented him only with a hastily-crafted card and a "birthday kiss" – it had not been much, just a peck on the lips, but Severus had declared it to have been his best birthday yet.


	5. Chapter 4: Dominance and Submission

Lily Evans had signed the contract.

_Lily Evans will be my Mistress! My one and only, my owner, my Domme..._

Severus could scarcely breathe from the wave of sheer joy and desire that was now taking over his chest, his lungs, his heart, his entire being. He wanted to sing, to jump, to scream, all at once.

Instead he settled for squeezing his goddess into a tight but brief hug, and then jumping immediately into his new role.

"Would you allow me to shower before presenting my body for your inspection, Mistress?" He asked hesitantly, his heart racing from the anticipation of displaying himself to Lily for the second time in his life.

"Ok." Her response was tired and bland, but nothing – even her visible lack of enthusiasm – could dampen Severus's happiness at that moment.

He practically ran into the shower. And some five minutes later, as he returned to the living room, Lily noted that her new submissive had not even bothered donning on a robe this time. The game had begun.

Lily was trying her best not to look at him, she truly was. She had only been a widow for a day, and had absolutely no desire to engage with a new man, especially one that kept her in his house, and in this perverted relationship, against her will. But at the same time, there was some small part of her soul, ruthlessly stumped and buried all those years ago, that sang melodiously at the thought of Severus's submission – the part of her that recalled the one previous time she had beheld his desire for her... and now yearned to see it again.

"Please, Mistress, I would be honored if you would inspect your new toy," Severus spoke softly, reverently, his eyes demurely fixed on the ground.

This time, Lily's resolve crumbled. With a single swift look, she took in the naked man before her.

He was still thin, but no longer scrawny; his lean body comprised of well-toned muscles. The dark curls on his legs and chest thinned out imbetween, and the proudly protruding member was surrounded only be neatly trimmed hairs. Lily swallowed as her gaze involuntarily lingered on that member. That Severus was aroused was evident beyond a shadow of a doubt. She had only seen his cock once before, and back then she was so inexperienced – so very inexperienced – that she could not have fully appreciated just how well-endowed her best friend was.

_This_, all of it, was her "new toy".

The little thrill that passed through Lily's body at that thought made her physically nauseous.

Severus was growing increasingly anxious under Lily's impassive gaze; the sickening feeling of deja vu as he thought back to her previous rejection was threatening to overtake him.

_Will she find me lacking again?_

And then, remembering what had displeased her that previous time, Severus began speaking hurriedly:

"Mistress, I am sorry that I have not kept my private parts groomed as well as I would have wished. I know the hairs displease you, and I considered shaving just now in the shower. But since I now belong to you, I could not take the liberty of altering any part of my body without your permission. I will be sure to groom as you instruct from now on, just give the command. Please, please forgive me. I have not shaved in almost a week, but I truly meant no disrespect! Of course, I know that that does not make these little hairs any less hideous... I certainly deserve a harsh spanking for my negligence, and I would – "

Lily was only half-listening to his rambling, instead studying the supposedly offending little hairs. She certainly did not find them hideous. The fact that they were so thin and neatly trimmed – evidence that he _had _in fact shaved in the past week – was thoroughly arousing. But then a thought occurred to her: she had not seen Severus in almost ten years... so whom was it that he has been shaving for? Lily was surprised at how much the thought of Severus belonging to another Mistress hurt her.

"Your previous Mistress demanded that you shave regularly?" She could not help but ask, hoping that her voice sounded sufficiently detached and indifferent.

It took Severus a few seconds to comprehend her question. He furrowed his brows. _Where would she get such a preposterous idea from?_

"Why do you think I ever had a Mistress before you?"

Lily shrugged. "Well, with your... erm, inclinations... I assumed that was how you preferred to structure your romantic relationships."

Severus smiled tenderly. "No, my inclinations seem to extend only to you, Lily. I have never had a Mistress before."

For some incomprehensible reason, Lily felt her treacherous cheeks blush under the intensity of his gaze. "Well, your girlfriend, then," She answered curtly.

"No girlfriends either."

Lily huffed impatiently. "I don't care what terminology you use – whoever you were shaving your dick for."

"You."

"Excuse me?"

Severus was grinning now. It amused him to find that for once, it was his Lily that looked confused. "It was always you. It was for you that I 'shaved my dick', as you so delicately put it."

"I – but I haven't seen you in almost ten years! You are speaking nonsense, Severus Snape. I don't know what game you're playing at, but please be so kind as to stop. It isn't funny."

At this, Severus finally stopped grinning, his face now deadly serious.

"You're right, it really isn't funny. There is nothing funny in the fact that for all those almost-ten years, I have belonged exclusively to you. No girlfriend or Mistress or any other being has ever seen or touched my cock, for the simple reason that it's yours. This is not funny, and it is not a joke – it is simply the truth. I am _yours_, Lily. I have been keeping my privates neatly shaved for the simple reason that at the age of fifteen, you scrunched your precious nose at my pubic hair. All these years, I was well aware that you neither knew nor cared about my grooming techniques, but I didn't give a bloody damn. I was, am, and always will be – yours."

Having finished his rant, Severus released a breath he did not know he was holding, and looked steadily at Lily, awaiting her verdict. _Please accept me!_

Lily thought she could hear her own quickened heart beat. She was terrified, excited, puzzled. Severus had just practically admitted to being a virgin. For nearly a decade, without any contact between them, he had stayed faithful only to her. She had dated, married, given birth – all with another man. And through all that, Severus had been unfailingly hers. She could not wrap her head around that.

The extent of Severus's submission was incomprehensible. He belonged to her in every possible way; his heart, his soul, and the nude body on display before her – all hers for the taking. The feeling of power was stimulating. The fact that the submissive man that stood naked before her was still a virgin... the reality of the throbbing desire in front of her eyes being always and only for her...

It was all so terribly overwhelming, that Lily forgot the grief and bitterness of her situation (her husband's murder, her child's kidnapping, her own blackmail) long enough to beckon the anxiously awaiting man closer.

He was within reach now, and extending her hand, Lily passed a finger languidly along his length. The throaty moan that Severus let out at the contact made her smirk.

"So you are a virgin, Severus?" She wanted to hear him say it.

"Y-yes. _Oh Mistress..." _Her finger was now spreading the drop of precum around the head of his penis.

"Say it." She was surprised by how commanding her own voice sounded. Perhaps she was more suited to this role than she had ever realized.

"I am a virgin, Mistress. My cock has only ever belonged to you."

Hearing him say those words, and seeing him like this – cock throbbing, eyes closed, chest heaving, mouth slightly agape... Lily temporarily forgot about everything except the vulnerable man before her.

"Mmmm, so you are a good little submissive slut." And she rewarded him by wrapping her hand firmly around his length, and slowly sliding it up and down.

"Oh God... please! _Please _Mistress, stop. Please. I'm going to – to cum – please –"

Lily cut him short with a painful pinch to his tight balls. She withdrew her hand.

"Did you say you were going to cum, pet?"

Embarrassed, Severus fixed his eyes on the floor. He took a moment to steady his ragged breathing. "I am sorry, Mistress. Your hand – it was so – so good. I can't last."

"Tsk," Lily clicked her tongue playfully. "You are a naughty boy, Severus Snape."

"Yes, oh God... _Yes_."

"And what should I do with you?"

"Spank me." He was looking at her now, his eyes pleading with her. "Please, Mistress, please whip my naughty bottom so that I might be a good boy for you. I want so much to learn how to please you."

"Bend over the table," She commanded shortly.

His heart beating joyfully, and unable to suppress the silly contented grin on his face, Severus complied instantly. The coolness of the wooden table under his overheated naked body kept him somewhat grounded, but it was difficult not to ache with desire while being in this position – bent over the dining table, his legs spread shoulder-wide, his eager bottom protruding in the air, awaiting the touch of the whip.

_Lily is about to spank me!_

"You will receive twenty licks of the whip. I expect you to count them aloud and thank me for each one."

And then he felt the familiar sting of the leather whip against his flesh – the same whip that had caused so much misunderstanding only the night before. But now, everything was back in place; now his world was perfect.

He was so lost in thought, so overwhelmed by the pleasant sensation of that first lick, that Severus forgot his Mistress's command. He let out a quiet yelp as he felt the sting of the whip against his balls.

"I said count," his Mistress remarked coolly.

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" He was breathing heavily, both from the physical pain and the aching desire. "One; thank you, Mistress."

Another lick. _This is heaven_.

"Two; thank you, Mistress."

"Are you learning your lesson, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress. Three; thank you, Mistress."

"Hmm, are you sure? I think you are enjoying the spanking a little two much."

"Four; thank you, Mistress. Yes, Mistress, I love your spanking," a moan, "Five; thank you, Mistress."

"And what kind of a pet _enjoys _his spankings?"

"A _very _naughty one." He was biting his lower lip now, suppressing the wanton moans. "Six; thank you, Mistress."

"That's right, a _very _naughty one. You know what we call such a naughty pet?"

"N-no. Seven; thank you, Mistress."

"A slut, Severus. Isn't that what you are, a dirty little slut?"

He could not help but groan at this. "Yes, Mistress! _Your _dirty little slut. Ohhh god... Eight; thank you, Mistress."

"A naughty slut that can't control himself. How could you even _think_ of cumming without permission, slave?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress... Nine; thank you, Mistress."

"Whom does your cock belong to?"

"You, only you. Ten; thank you, Mistress."

"And who gets to decide when it will cum?"

"You, you! Eleven; thank you, Mistress." He had by now taken to buckling his hips forward at each spank, craving the friction against the underside of the table. It was rough and made the tender skin of his member sore, but he did not care. Pain only heightened his pleasure.

"Twelve; thank you, Mistress."

Lily seemed to have caught on to his ruse, because she grabbed his hair forcefully, and leaned down to hiss into his ear: "I see what you are doing, boy, rubbing against that table. Are you trying to get off?"

In response, Severus could only moan. The spanking was divine, but _this _– the way Lily taunted him – it was better than he could have ever imagined. The silvery pain of the whip delivered by her hand, combined with the degrading words uttered in her sultry voice – it was enough to send him to the edge.

And at the next stroke, instead of the requisite "thirteen; thank you, Mistress," his tongue sang, "_Ohhh Lily!" _as his disobedient manhood sprayed its accomplice, the underside of the table, with thick spurts.

Some uncountable amount of time – was it seconds, minutes, hours? – passed in a hazy, surreal silence. The world was spinning around Lily's head, and she felt that all her energy was spent on one task: to keep at bay this terribly feeling of doom, nausea, depression.

_Oh my god, what have I done?_

Her husband had died the day before, her child was held captive by the most powerful and cruel dark wizard to have ever lived, and she was blackmailed into sexual bondage as some sick man's Dominatrix. And all that, because of this man: Severus Snape.

And what did she do? She allowed herself to become so sucked into his twisted game, that she actually _enjoyed _spanking his pale ass cheeks, while taunting him as her slut. She forgot about her dead husband and her endangered son long enough to play into Severus's twisted game... to the point of bringing him to an obviously powerful climax.

She felt the bile rise to her throat, and the tears blur her vision. Somewhere in that interminable amount of time, Severus had left the table, and was now covering her feet with apologetic tears, mumbling about his naughtiness and lack of control. She couldn't care less. He had gotten what he wanted. And she had given it with far too much enjoyment, and far too little martyrdom. She had let this sick part of her desires reign long enough to satisfy him – and at what expense?

Lily was not sure whether she was speaking to the man prostrated before her, or to her own self, when she pronounced coolly: "You disgust me."

And then, she left the room.


	6. Chapter 5: Persevering

Severus could hear the desperate beating of his battered heart, could feel quite physically the overwhelming pain of rejection.

"_Your disgust me."_

What cruel words!

Yet could he blame her? Most certainly not. It was all his own fault. He was too weak and unworthy to be hers, unfit to serve her even as a lowly slave.

Severus shut his wet eyes tightly.

_Yes, she is right. I disgust myself._

The disappointment he felt at having let down his Lily and the nausea it induced were threatening to manifest themselves in very physical form. How could he have been such a bad slave? How could he have allowed his filthy, needy cock to cum when s_he _had expressly forbidden it?

Dejected, Severus decided not to follow Lily to her room, where she had locked herself with a loud click. It was best to give her space; she clearly had no desire to see her undeserving pet at that time.

Severus sighed. He wanted so badly to see her, to make it up to her. Never before had he felt his unworthiness quite as acutely as now, and it distressed him to no end.

Dressing hastily, the young Snape decided to kill his time by paying a visit to Dumbledore. He had not spoken to the headmaster since sending that desperate message about the imminent attack on the Potters. It had now been almost a full day since then, and high time to update the headmaster. After all, it would not do to have the headmaster arrive unexpected and discover the situation for himself.

It seemed that the elderly wizard was expecting him. With a curious half-smile (sad? happy? Severus could not quite tell), the headmaster greeted Severus upon his apparition in the office, and gestured for the younger wizard to take a seat.

"Lily and the child survived?" He began without preamble.

"How do you know?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "We visited the Potter house shortly after your friends did."

Severus grit his teeth. "They are not my friends, and _you _know it better than anyone else."

Dumbledore smiled, but ignored the indignant statement, again cutting to the chase: "Where are the Potters?"

"The Dark Lord is keeping Harry."

"And Lily?" Here the elderly wizard's smile widened imperceptibly, his eyes twinkling with knowledge and mischief.

"She is with me," Severus pronounced simply, surprising even himself with the calm and level tone.

"Good. I can contact her friends, and we'll have her transferred shortly. I am sure Arthur and Molly Weasley or Sirius Black would be happy to house her." Here the headmaster raised his head, as if awaiting Severus's protestations.

Severus felt his heart rate quicken instantly, fear overtaking him. "No," he grit out. "I'm afraid that's not possible, headmaster."

"And why is that, Severus?"

"Voldemort might harm Harry if he learns that Lily has escaped."

"And why would he have to know that? Who could tell him, other than you? And you are on our side, aren't you, Severus?"

Dumbledore was mocking him; it was painfully obvious. Angrily, Severus acknowledged that the old bastard already knew or guessed everything there was to know, so he might as well end this charade.

"I want Lily to stay with me." Severus declared slowly.

"Ah yes, young love," Dumbledore remarked airily. Then his featured hardened: "And does the lady share this desire?"

"No, but that will not stop me."

"Oh? And is this really love? Kidnapping a woman and keeping her against her will? Is that what you want: to _enslave _Lily?"

Something in the way Dumbledore pronounced the word "enslave" provoked Severus, and he responded heatedly, with palpable bitterness, as if relishing the idea of proving the headmaster wrong:

"Believe me, _headmaster_, that no one has ever loved a woman more than I love Lily. I would never wish to enslave her or bend her to my will. Quite to the contrary, I want nothing more than to serve her. She will want for nothing in my house, and her every wish will be my command."

"Every wish, that is, that falls within the bounds you have set her," Dumbledore noted. "I take it that commanding you to leave her sight for all eternity will not do her much good, now will it?"

"I only want what is best for her. She will be worshiped and adored every moment of every day. And I will learn to be the best servant she could ever wish for," Severus vowed heatedly.

"I see there is no dissuading you," Dumbledore sighed. "I only ask one thing, Severus: please, try to constrain her as little as possible."

"You need not worry on that score. I am hardly capable of denying her anything."

"One more question: is Mrs. Potter aware of your true loyalties?"

"No, and I would wish to keep it that way."

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, prompting his companion to elaborate.

"If she learns that I am your spy, she will likewise know that her kidnapping is not in earnest. She would be able to leave, and I do not wish her to do so."

"So you prefer to allow her to hate you?"

"Anything to be hers."

Dumbledore was silent for some time. Then he spoke quietly, in a bland and tired tone: "I take it you would like to be relieved of your duties with the Order for the duration of your... erm, games... with the lovely Mrs. Potter?"

Severus nodded stiffly.

"Very well. You are dismissed, Mr. Snape."

Severus bowed, and was about to disapparate, when Dumbledore addressed him once more:

"One more thing, Severus. What prompted the attack on the Potters?"

The steely coldness of the headmaster's eyes told Severus that Dumbledore already knew the answer. Squirming at the unpleasant memory, Severus replied only:

"I am well aware of my fault, headmaster, and will do whatever it takes to make it up to my Mistress."

Lily's door was still locked when Severus apparated back to Spinner's End. Hanging his head in shame, he did not dare disturb her. Disrobing quickly, Severus decided to take the time to groom himself.

Passing the razor slowly, gently over his sensitive skin, Severus felt at peace for the first time since his prohibited orgasm. He liked seeing the surface of Lily's property – the cock standing up at attention and the tight balls under it – become soft and smooth. Satisfied with that job, he passed the razer diligently between his ass cheeks. Severus shuddered with arousal as he imagined Lily examining him there, praising him for the careful grooming of those most private of parts.

He allowed himself a brief fantasy of Lily taking him in the ass. He wanted to badly to be used by her in that way. Ever since the whipping (which had far surpassed all of his most optimistic expectations!), he could not rid his mind of the way Lily had called him a dirty slut. The mere thought sent such pleasant tingles down Severus's spine.

_How I want to be her dirty little slut in every way possible!_

Stepping out of the shower, Severus watched himself in the mirror. There he was: stark naked, with no pubic hair, and a throbbing cock. Submissive slave ready to serve his Mistress.

_A very disobedient slave, however..._

The memory of his transgression still weighted heavily on Severus's mind. He determined that as punishment, he would have to crawl instead of walking, just like the filthy slut-slave that he was.

_Perhaps the humiliation might teach me how to respect my Mistress._

_And, of course, Lily will punish me in whatever manner she sees fit._

His mood lightened considerably with these plans, and he quietly hummed to himself as he made Lily's dinner, an intricate arrangement of some of Lily's favorite foods: Caesar salad, meatballs, spaghetti, and carrot cake for desert.

Crawling up the stairs while attempting to balance the tray on his back was quite a feat, but he somehow made it with the dishes intact. Placing the tray on the floor by Lily's door, he knocked softly.

"Mistress, your dinner is served."

There was no response. Severus allowed himself a firmer knock.

"Mistress, please take the food. You do not need to pay any attention to your unworthy slave."

"I will take it when you leave, slave. I have no wish to see your ugly face." Even in her muffled response, Severus could hear Lily's bitterness.

It hurt, but he complied. He would leave her alone. At least for now.

The following morning, Lily awoke early, having gone to sleep immediately after finishing her dinner. It took her a moment to recollect all that had happened the previous day, and with it all of her frustration and anger.

She had spent the entirety of the previous evening mulling over the fact that she had allowed her base desires to lead her to give in to Severus's perverted game, and please her heartless blackmailer. That kidnapper. That murderer. That despicable man.

She was determined never to give in like that again. Severus had enslaved her, no matter what poetic nonsense he might say about being her slave. It was a game, and he had made all the rules. Well, she would show him.

_He wants to play Mistress and slave? Fine, let it be such. I will torture him so much that he will break. He will admit that he is not truly my submissive, and that he is only willing to go as far as the bounds that _he_ imposes._

Thus determined, Lily proceeded to get washed and dressed, and then reclined back on the bed with a book.

At last, there was a knock on her door.

"Your breakfast, Mistress."

"Go away."

Surprisingly, he seemed to comply, and when Lily peeked out of the door, there was only a tray with blackberry pancakes and a cup of Earl Grey tea, with no Severus in sight.

Her solitude remained undisturbed through lunch as well. Alas, her luck did not last much longer than that. At around five o'clock, Severus seemed to have had enough of the distance she had put between them, and after three rejected requests to enter her room, chose to disobey her.

Lily ground her teeth in annoyance as she heard the key unlock her door, and saw it open slowly. Next she was met with the sight of a nude man crawling in. Apparently, her damned captor got another fetish.

"Mistress," Severus addressed her humbly, not raising his head. "I am exceedingly sorry for my transgression last night. Please, you must punish me severely."

Lily let out a sardonic chuckle. "Are you asking me to whip you again, slave? Seriously? I think it's amply obvious that you can't take even a mild whipping without letting your filthy little cock squirt out."

"Please," Severus whimpered. "Punish me however you please, only allow me to serve you."

"Your punishment is not being allowed into my sight for the next three days," Lily said with steely determination.

At this, Severus flared up. "No," He pronounced steadily. "The contract stipulates that I will be whipped daily, and that I will show my devotion by worshiping your feet.I will perhaps admit the denial of one of these items as punishment, but the other must remain."

At this, Lily laughed bitterly. "Oh, right! I forgot that you're the boss here. My apologies, Master."

"Don't," Severus pronounced dangerously, finally lifting his head. The intensity of his gaze made Lily uncomfortable. "Don't ever call me that. I am yours. And the only reason I insist on these rules of the contract is to ensure that you allow me to serve you, and do not cast me out." He took a deep breath, and bowed his head back down in submission. "Command me. Punish me. _Please_." He pleaded softly.

Lily shook her head ruefully. Resistance was futile. Her only option was revenge, the bitter revenge that she had decided on earlier. To take this game to its natural extreme, and to make Severus admit himself that he had no wish to _truly _submit.

"Very well," Lily pronounced coldly, and stood up. "Give me your wand," She commanded shortly.

Not understanding what exactly his Mistress had in mind, Severus nonetheless complied. A thrill passed through his body as he handed her his wand. To put his magic, his very essence, into her hands with no questions asked: was that not the height of submission?

"Since you obviously enjoy the whippings a bit too much," Lily remarked acidly, "I will have to punish you differently. You will be caned."

Severus could hear his heart thump loudly in his chest. He at once dreaded and yearned for the pain. This was something new, something different.

_My Lily is taking charge_.

Gingerly, he bent over her bed, sticking his rear out for the caning.

Lily bit her lower lip. She was angry, oh so terribly angry with this man. She wanted to get revenge on him; she wanted to teach him a lesson. So why was it that looking at the smooth, freshly shaved skin between his ass cheeks, some small part of her wanted also to use him sexually.

She was going to pay him back for all that he had done to her. But in the meantime, she could also have some fun.

"Spread that ass out," She commanded offhandedly.

Her slave immediately complied, pulling the two mounds of flesh apart, highlighting the quivering pink entrance between.

Slowly, Lily raised Severus's wand, and touched the tip gently to his tight asshole.

Severus moaned. "Please, Lily!"

"Please what? What do you want, pet?"

"Fuck me," Severus managed to grind out in the midst of pulsating arousal that was quickly overtaking him. "Please, Mistress, take me. I am begging you... Please."

Lily caught her breath. She had never taken a man that way before. Her husband had not been into those kinds of things, and frankly, the thought had never even entered her mind. But now... Now she could not help but feel aroused at the sight of a man bent over in anticipation of a caning, spreading his ass cheeks and _begging _to be fucked in the ass.

Idly, she moved the wand in small circles around the anus, caressing the supersensitive skin. Severus groaned.

"Tell me exactly what you want, slave." Lily commanded.

"I want you to fuck my asshole with my own wand," Severus replied without hesitation. "I want to be used as your dirty little slut."

Again, Lily resorted to biting her lip, this time to prevent herself from moaning. It would not do to allow Severus to see that he affected her that way.

"Are you a virgin there as well?" She asked coolly, the wand now applying slight pressure on the puckered hole.

"Yes. Yes! I am untouched in every way, Lily. All -" here he swallowed thickly, "all yours for the taking."

Lily knew that she could not allow things to go any further. The wand immediately left her submissive's eager entrance, and fell harshly across his ass cheeks. That first sound of the caning cruelly shattered all of Severus's hopes of penetration.

Much later, alone in her bed, Lily absentmindedly stroked the place on the sheet where her slave had been caned that morning. She had not seen much of Severus during the remainder of the day, denying him her presence, except when he delivered her meals. But she could not help thinking back to the way he begged her to fuck him.

And now, as she allowed all the frustrations of the day to be released with the slow circles her other hand rubbed around her clitoris, it was her submissive's spread buttocks and tight asshole that entered her mind against her will. And when she reached her climax softly, quietly, with no more than a light moan, it was to the image of his throbbing, needy, smoothly shaved, virgin cock.


End file.
